morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusionist
Illusionists are a class of people upon the earth.The majority of the class are magic users, how ever on the occasion a caoul can also be a Illusionist, this is most common with gypsies and magicians. General Illusionists can be from any walk of life, from the lowest beggar to the highest Nobility. They can turn invisible, weave wonderful dreams, or drive you insane with your worst fears. They have no obvious physical traits, however they commonly have a heightened IQ. Life cycle Illusionists can be born naturally, Kelpie, Sirens, Reapers, Moon-Elves,Nehiriun can sometimes be born with Illusion Magic inherent to them, this can be a nightmare for parents who's child has just turned invisible. Others, or those born without the magic, can learn Illusion Magic and even be quite good at it. However, unlike those born with a natural affinity for Illusions, those who learn from scratch will be unable to learn the more intricate magics such as Dream and Nightmare Weaving. Learning this class is difficult as it must be taught by someone who knows it and most Illusionists are, sometimes, hermits and isolationists or Master Criminals. Religion and Beliefs Some Illusionists, notably Dream Weavers, follow the beliefs and creed of Kaori; The God of Hopes and Dreams. They believe their gifts, learned or born with, were gifted to them by Kaori and are often found helping veteran soldiers or currently serving Soldiers deal with their nightmares of battle. Some follow the teachings of the Shadow, Trickster and/or Luck Gods, these are usually those who are criminals or in the lower parts of society who need to be on the good side of these beings in the hopes of gaining a boost to their magics. However, most Illusionists have no religion and follow no gods...they themselves know that their eyes and minds can deceive them. Many of these illusionists know that reality is quite malleable, they manipulate it themselves. They are typically the most powerful illusionists, they can use any of the sub classes of Illusion Magic given the time to learn it. Notable Celebrations/Holidays Dream weavers following Kaori often celebrate on nights of the full moon, believing these to be nights in which their magic is strongest and they can weave the most lucid and beautiful (or horrifying) of dreams. Illusionists following the teachings of Noctophoros, Magnophoros, and/or Ipilini celebrate the nights in which there is no moon. They believe these nights to be when their powers are strongest and they have the best luck, expect many crimes and assassinations to take place on nights of the New Moon The vast number of Illusionists with no set following of gods have no celebrations or Holidays. Notable Races Most races capable of shapeshifting are naturally attuned to Illusion magic, they can learn it with ease. Shapeshifters themselves are not capable of illusion magic from birth unless they learn it in later years. This is due to the original rase not using illusion magic, but instead they alter theyre DNA. Moon-elves, Sirens and Nihirun are the most common Illusionists, their reality is constantly changing with the forms they take and thus their minds are capable of grasping the illusions they'll be weaving. Magic Illusionists are mostly magic users, however Illusion Magic is more of a tool than a class. Many Illusionists are also Assassins and Thieves, or serve in other walks of life. Their magic comes from their own consciousness, it is ruled by the creativity of an individual determines how many spells they can cast, as well as the complexity of their illusions. If an Illusionist over exerts themselves they can potentially fall into comas, some illusionists fall into comas and wake up in a few hours...some in a few days and some never wake up again. It is unknown what happens to the illusionist during these comatose states, those who awaken cannot remember. The most creative mind can create the most amazing dreams, the most terrible nightmares and even create new spells. Illusions are not bound in a mold and it is possible new sub classes of Illusion Magic will continue to crop up. Class Sub Classes Trick/Visual Illusionists - These Illusionists tend to be street magicians or Assassins and Thieves. They can turn themselves invisible, induce mass temporary blindness and cause objects to disappear. They can also present horrifying hallucinations to their enemies, terrifying and forcing them to run or fight that which does not truly exist. Dream Weavers - Illusionists that follow this class of teaching can create beautiful dreams or horrible nightmares, they often serve as therapists or bed warmers and bring pleasant dreams to trouble minds. In some cases they serve in prisons and dungeons as tormentors, punishing the prisoners each night with terrifying dreams they cannot wake up from. Elemental Illusionists - These Illusionists are generally referred to by other Illusionists as "Elementalists with an eye for style." They use their elemental abilities to form fire, earth, air and water into humanoid or animalistic forms. These illusions have mass, they truly exist and as such can hurt the target unlike the illusions of a Visual Illusionist. But, unlike the Visual Illusionist, the Elemental's Illusion can be dispersed with a hard enough strike.